White Rose Anatomy
by Aloria
Summary: Amelia has to get inventive to get Zel to jump the broom with her. AZ, minor LG. T for minor sexual situations. Recently edited. hopes you like it!
1. Paper Bag

_White Rose Anatomy_

An Amelia/Zelgadis Songfic using songs by Fiona Apple

* * *

Paper Bag--- Fiona Apple

I was staring at the sky  
Just looking for a star  
To pray on or wish on,  
Or something like that  
I was having a sweet fix  
Of a daydream of a boy  
Who's reality I knew  
Was hopeless to be had  
But then the dove of hope  
Began its downward slope  
And I believed for a moment  
That my chances were  
Approaching to be grabbed  
But as it came down near  
So did a weary tear  
I thought it was a bird  
But it was just a paper bag

* * *

Amelia sighed as she sat on her balcony looking out across the royal gardens. She and Lina were watching Gourry and Zelgadis sparring in a grassy spot of the lawn surrounded by bushes. The princess was dressed in a pale blue dress that was off the shoulders with small fabric roses sewn along the neckline. The sorceress supreme looked down upon the boys with amusement as she sipped her lemonade. She was dressed in her usual cloths, though her cape and shoulder guards were in her rooms. 

"Sure was a good idea to come here!" Lina said, unaware that Amelia wasn't paying attention. Instead, the princess was looking up at the sky where something was fluttering through the air. "Its great being here! The food's great, and free, there's servants, don't have to pay for anything, did I mention the food's great?" Lina continued.

A smile touched Amelia's lips as she watched the white dove circling to land on a tree branch. Thoughts flittered through her mind, thoughts of Zelgadis actually showing his affection for her. Something darted out of nowhere. The dove gave a startled cry and feathers puffed outward but the hawk got away with its prey. Amelia groaned and put her face in her hands. "What? Its nature, Amelia, get over it!"

Amelia sighed, wiping her dismay away. Perhaps white doves meant nothing anyway. "You're right, Lina."

Lina smirked, "I'm always right," she gloated then sipped her drink.

"I shouldn't rely on birds to grant my wishes," Amelia continued.

Lina gave the princess a long look, "Huh?" She shook her head. Amelia had already wandered back inside, leaving her guest alone on the balcony. It was fine with Lina. The remaining occupant of the balcony stretched her feet out in front of her and slid down in her chair. Nap time!

* * *

Hunger hurts, and I wanted you  
So bad, oh it kills  
'Cause I know I'm a mess  
He don't wanna clean up  
I've got to fold  
'Cause these hands  
Are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works  
When it costs too much to love

* * *

Amelia sat in her study at her desk pondering. "It's a modern world. I don't have to wait for him to ask me, or tell me." She smiled, getting to her feet then sat down again with a sigh. "Maybe a letter?" She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen looking at the blank paper for a long moment.

"What do I write though? 'Dear Zelgadis, you're cool! I love you!'? He'd crumple it up the moment he read that! Maybe a poem? I think he likes poems." Amelia set the pen down again and got up, going to one of the bookshelves and looking along the spines of the books. "Ahha!" she pulled a book off the shelf and sat down at her desk once again to flip through the pages.

"I wonder if I should copy out a romantic poem or just one that I like. One that I like, I think. He might think I'm getting mushy on him." Amelia giggled, "I already was mushy on him. Compared to him, EVERYTHING'S mushy!" She flipped through the pages of the book. Her eyes caught the name of a poem and she stopped to read it.

White Rose Anatomy, Aloria Greenberge

_The stem of a rose  
Though covered in thorns  
This represents a life.  
Hardships are many  
And the length varies  
And blood is shed at times.  
The leaves of this stem  
They gather the light  
Capturing warmth  
In their embrace  
Lifting green surfaces  
Toward the sky  
Life abounds within.  
The petals tell sweet nights  
And the amount of love  
That two can possibly possess.  
Their soft touch  
That of the tender lover.  
A sent of angel breath.  
A rose means many things to a person  
The color is the clue.  
When I give this rose to you,  
I hope you will accept it.  
For I paid the highest price  
On the farthest shore  
Just to tell you of my heart_

Amelia almost gushed out loud, the poem was perfect! She read it over once more before slowly copying it out onto her paper in careful strokes. Once finished, she folded the paper and found an envelope in which to put it.

She paused, "Perhaps a rose to go with it?" she smiled and hurried to her bedroom balcony where a climbing white rose bush grew. Leaning over the side of the railing with a long letter opener Amelia cut as straight a stemmed rose she could find. Carefully, she picked the bugs off the petals and smiled. "I just hope he likes it." She collected the poem from her bed and returned to her study to write on the outside of the envelope, 'To: Zelgadis Graywords, From: Amelia'. Sealing the envelope shut, she took both it and the rose out of her apartment.

She knew exactly where her friends were staying- after asking a servant where Zelgadis's room was. The young man was confused, he'd seen the princess hide the rose and letter behind her back before she asked him but he shrugged, leading the way. It wasn't long before they were at his apartment.

"Where is he right now?" Amelia asked after hesitating a moment at the door.

"I believe he's bathing," the servant replied and saw the princess blush deeply.

"I'll just leave this on his bed then," she muttered to herself and went inside, hurrying. Slowly, she pushed the bedroom door open and crept toward the bed, reaching out to put the rose and poem on his pillow.

"Amelia!" She spun around, face white but rapidly becoming bright pink, she hadn't put down the rose and poem yet. Zelgadis was standing in the entrance from the bath with only a towel gripped at his waist, a puddle forming at his feet. Amelia's mouth moved but her voice refused to work. The Chimera, seeing that he'd shocked her completely, walked forward, plucking the note and rose from her fingers, setting them aside and gently pushing her out of his room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Amelia wailed and ran into the hall, her hands over her face. On the other side of his door, Zelgadis was blushing as well. "What in the world possessed her to come into my room?" he asked himself, going over to the wardrobe to pull out some clothes to wear. Once dressed, Zelgadis perched on the side of his bed, picking up the rose. After a moment of contemplation, he put the rose aside, opening the letter carefully.

"She has nice handwriting," he commented for no other reason then to kill the silence in his room. Zelgadis's eyes scanned the poem over once, then he read it slowly. He sank back in the bed, pondering the careful penmanship of the poem and their words. Finally, Zelgadis sighed, "I suppose I'll have to do something about this," he murmured to himself, feeling like an absolute heel.

* * *

I went crazy again today  
Looking for a strand to climb  
Looking for a little hope  
Baby said he couldn't stay  
Wouldn't put his lips to mine  
A fail to kiss is a fail to cope  
I said honey I don't feel so good,  
Don't feel justified  
Come on put a little love  
Here in my void  
He said it's all in your head  
And I said So's everything  
But he didn't get it  
I thought he was a man,  
But he was just a little boy

* * *

Zelgadis had waited impatiently all during dinner to get a moment alone with Amelia, but every time he did she would claim to have to do something elsewhere, far too many times to have been coincidental. He muttered under his breath and finally caught up with her on her balcony as she was looking up at the stars with dreamy eyes.

"Amelia, this has to stop," he said quietly, firmly. It startled her. She hadn't heard anything before that. Amelia squeaked when Zelgadis suddenly reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "I appreciate the poem and the rose, but this has to stop."

"B-but... Zelgadis-san-"

"No, Amelia, look at me! Look! You might think I'm 'cool' but in truth, I'm a Chimera, a monster. There's no way that the council or even your father would ever let us be together. I'm sorry, Amelia, but I have to ask you to stop this before you get in trouble."

Amelia couldn't see his face, his features were hidden in the shadows, unlit by the stars simply because he was looking down at her. Her eyes glittered, "Zelgadis, didn't you ever think that maybe being human is more then just looking like one? I- I love you Zelgadis! Please love me!" she cried, her hands reaching toward his face.

He pulled away, letting go of her shoulders, "Amelia, no. I can't love anyone until I can hold them without hurting them."

"Life is a rose stem, long or short, its got thorns-"

"No!" Zelgadis interrupted her loudly but moderated his tone, "I'll be leaving tomorrow." Turning, he sprung from her balcony, landing deftly on the ground and making his way though the gardens toward where his apartment was, not looking back once.

* * *

Hunger hurts, and I wanted you  
So bad, oh it kills  
'Cause I know I'm a mess  
He don't wanna clean up  
I've got to fold  
'Cause these hands  
Are too shaky to hold  
Hunger hurts, but starving works  
When it costs too much to love


	2. Love Ridden

Love ridden --- Fiona Apple

Love ridden  
I looked at you with the focus  
I gave to my birthday candles  
I wished on the lidded blue flames  
Under your brow  
And baby I wished for you

Amelia sat huddled on her bed writing in her diary. She couldn't cry anymore. The tears wouldn't come because she'd shed them all that night. "I won't cry anymore over him," she wrote in her diary, "He doesn't want me, then fine. I'll get over him. His loss entirely." She closed her diary and climbed off her bed, stuffing the book into the drawer of her night table. 

She shed her clothing, going into the bath to clean up and start a new day.

Nobody sees when you're lying in your bed  
And I wanna craw in with you  
But I cry instead, I want your warm  
But it will only make me colder  
When it's over  
So I can't tonight, baby

The bath was anything but small. Hot water was piped in and it gushed up from the fountain on one side of the bath, being sucked down a drain for filtering and reuse on the other side. Amelia dunked her hair under the water, pushing water across her face. She would wash him off like yesterday's dirt. Wash him off like last nights tears. 

No not baby anymore, if I need you  
I'll just use your simple name  
Only kisses on the cheek for now on,  
And in a little while we'll only have to wave

Amelia soaped herself over several times before finally rinsing off completely and swimming toward the stairs. With resolution, she walked up the stone steps, their rough surface an easy grip even wet. Water dripped from her body quickly, though drops here and there took their time. Taking a towel from the shelf, she pulled it around her body, tucking it in and tying her hair in another. 

My hands wanna hold you down  
No more, the path is clear to follow through,  
I stood too long in the way of the door  
And I've given up on you

Amelia looked through her wardrobe and ended up asking a servant for some different clothing. She stepped out of her apartment wearing leggings that clung to her shapely legs, making her look taller, the heeled books that reached up to her mid calves helped as well, even if they weren't very tall they added two inches to her height. 

Her shirt hung down to her hips and was held against her torso by a tightly laced vest. The neck of the shirt was of a large collar spread out along her shoulders, dipping down in a 'v' at her front, showing skin. The sleeves weren't loose but they weren't skin tight, reaching down to her wrists. Amelia smiled to herself, she'd make Zelgadis wish he hadn't said what he did last night. She was a princess and could have anyone she chose to. She'd chosen him and he'd turned her down. Her eyes narrowed and fangs showed in her smile, Amelia would just let him realize on his own what a catch he'd tossed back.

No not baby anymore  
If I need you, I'll just use your simple name  
Only kisses on the cheek from now on,  
And in a little while, we'll only have to wave


	3. Criminal

Criminal --- Fiona Apple

Of course, imagine this song in the male perspective for Zelgadis ;;

* * *

I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin

Zelgadis watched as Amelia walked right past him without even noticing. He was about to say something when he realized that what she'd done was not on accident. He closed his eyes, feeling even more the heel. Turning, he walked after her, trying to put himself in her line of sight, trying to apologize for what he'd said. Every time he stepped beside her, she turned her face away.

Suddenly she stopped and turned toward him, "You say you're a monster, then I'll treat you like one," she snapped, turning, her hair swirling with the force. He watched as she stalked down the hall away from him. Hanging his head a moment, he was about to give up when he pondered asking Lina for help.

What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love  
Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand  
But I keep living this day like  
The next will never come

Lina was eating lunch when he finally found her. He sighed. Zelgadis knew that he wasn't likely to get her attention right now so he simply came up, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down with it between his hands. He took a sip of the black liquid and set it aside, waiting for Lina to finish.

Finally, the sorceress gave a burp and leaned back in her chair to regard the Chimera who was dressed in conservative black. "Hey Zel, you look good in black!" she commented with a bright smile.

"Lina- I..." he looked away, how could he admit to what he'd done. The sorceress might never let him live it down, if Amelia didn't kill him first. "Lina, I said something I really shouldn't have," he said softly, picking at his sleeve nervously.

Lina scratched the back of her neck, "I don't recall you saying anything that could be considered that- other then the comment about my time of the month, but that was last week."

"No, Lina, it wasn't to you. I said it to Amelia." Zelgadis blushed faintly, remembering when he'd stepped out of the bath because he'd heard someone in his room. "Oh hell," he muttered and got to his feet, stalking off. Lina blinked a few times then shook her head.

Oh help me but don't tell me  
To deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him  
I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
Betting high  
So I'm begging you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin  
What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Zelgadis found himself in the garden staring at Amelia as she was looking at the flowers and talking to the gardener about them. The Chimera knew that the gardener had seen him, because the old man had looked back at him a few times. Amelia didn't look once. Zelgadis was sure she knew he was there but was ignoring him again. With a sigh, he turned, making his way back into the palace.

He wondered why he hadn't left like he said he would. Zelgadis already knew the answer to that. He couldn't leave with her mad at him like this, but it was likely that she wasn't going to let him apologize. He began to wonder why her opinion mattered so much to him. Zelgadis stopped in his tracks, realizing with the clarity of hindsight.

Slowly, he moved over to the grass beside a pond and threw small pebbles into the water. Tears stung his eyes but he dared not let them free in such a public place. "How did it happen?" he muttered to himself, pulling his knees against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Now she hates me. I blew it." He put his face into his knees, letting the dark fabric soak the wetness from his eyes before it fell.

Let me know the way  
Before there's hell to pay  
Give me room to lay the law and let me go  
I've got to make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know  
What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Lina sat beside him with a thump. "Now you've got my curiosity up. What'd you say to Amelia that she hates you?"

Zelgadis lifted his head somewhat to glare at her, "Just leave me alone. It's done and she's not likely to forgive me."

The sorceress rubbed her chin, "Maybe if I told her that you're crying over it-"

"I'm NOT crying!" Zelgadis snapped at her, turning his face away from her. "I just got something in my eye."

"Yeah, that's what they all say, Zel," Lina got a death glare, if only looks could kill. "Well, you could say that you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing?"

"Not likely, Lina, I just don't get drunk."

Lina smiled, "I'm sure you could if you tried really hard."

Zelgadis frowned at her, "I don't enjoy that sort of thing, Lina, though you might."

Lina shook her head, "I was only joking, c'mon, lighten up." She pushed his shoulder and he didn't move but the gesture was what counted. He looked away.

"Its better this way anyway. There's no chance in hell Amelia and I..." Zelgadis shook his head, putting his chin on his arms when he moved his arms.

Lina sighed, "If that's how you want it then fine. Leave. I'm pretty sure that if you do come back you're not likely to find a place in her heart, cured or not. You may not have noticed that all the boys even remotely available have been watching her. She's not a little girl anymore- in a lot more ways then one." The sorceress got to her feet and walked away, though Zelgadis didn't see it, his eyes were focused on the pond before him. Silently brooding, or pouting, Lina suspected the latter but she left him to his thoughts.


	4. Never Is A Promise

Never Is A Promise --- Fiona Apple

You'll never see - the courage I know  
Its colors' richness won't appear within your view  
I'll never glow - the way that you glow  
Your presence dominates the judgements made on you  
But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights  
I understand what I am still too proud to mention - to you

I've finally realized why I'm so protective of Amelia. After all this time I finally realized what she knew all along. I begin to wonder if perhaps my stone skin has seeped into my brain. Three days have passed. I never got the chance to apologize to her for what I said, she wouldn't let me. But it's better this way. The council and her father would never let me marry her. I'm a Chimera.

...I have been thinking about what she said to me that night though. Is being human more then looking like one?

I don't think I'll ever get over the pain she caused by what she told me in the hallway. Amazing how such little things can stick in your memory and borough deep into the heart. She loves me- or did until I hurt her. I lied. I do love. I just can't bring myself to be close to anyone until I can touch them without causing pain. I guess that night proved my point. I can't touch anyone without saying the wrong thing and hurting them.

You'll say you understand, but you don't understand  
You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye  
But never is a promise, and you can't afford to lie  
You'll never touch - these things that I hold  
The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own  
You'll never feel the heat of this soul  
My fever burns me deeper then I've ever shown - to you

Zelgadis reached up and rubbed the edge of his ear, pausing in his writing then decided it was finished for the night. Closing his book, he shoved it into his pack and looked around his small camp in the forest. He'd left. Just like that, the middle of the day and he'd packed up and left. Zelgadis put his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes and cheeks. He hated the feel of his face. He couldn't bring himself to wonder if perhaps it wasn't his face he hated or the fact that the last person he'd loved had given it to him.

He couldn't stand the thought that perhaps Rezo had hurt him more deeply then he let anyone know. Zelgadis was glad, deep inside, that he hadn't been the one to give Rezo the final blow. He'd called out to his grandfather/great grandfather that time because he'd hoped that the Red Priest who'd been so caring to others would apologize for what he'd done.

Rezo hadn't though. No, instead he'd given Lina the chance to beat Shabranigdo, but he had neglected to apologize to Zelgadis for what he'd done. Zelgadis had worshiped the man from the moment he could walk and followed the priest. The blind leading the blind, so to speak.

Softly, Zelgadis laughed at his own thoughts. "Blind leading the blind indeed," he muttered, throwing another stick into the fire. "I was blind, I still am I think. Rezo may have thought he knew what sight really was, but it's not simply colors and light. You can be blind and still see. Gods, I'm a fool." With that, he curled up to sleep.

You'll say, Don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems  
You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high  
But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie  
You'll never live the life that I live  
I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night  
You'll never hear the message I give  
You'll say it looks as though I might give up this fight

Sleep eluded him. Dodging between the shadows from his campfire. Zelgadis simply lay there, wrapped in his cloak, mind sill going despite his attempts to stop it. Finally, he let his thoughts run their course, he couldn't lie to himself anymore, it was too much work.

Amelia didn't understand him, he concluded. She thought she did, but she still had family and friends. She'd only lost her mother. That was all she had in common with him.

Zelgadis stretched, rolling onto his back and linking his hands behind his head. Branches mostly covered the stars but he could see their sparkling light between the leaves. It was mid summer, the festival was probably going on in Seyruun by now, something he despised because it gave people reason to get drunk and laugh at what he looked like.

"Did you mean what you said, Amelia?" Zelgadis asked the stars, "Or have I completely blown it? No. I never had a chance. You're a princess and you have a duty to your people. I could never make a good enough leader for an entire country."

But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights  
The shades and shadows undulate in my perception  
My feelings swell and stretch; I see from greater heights  
I realize what I am now too smart to mention - to you  
You'll say you understand, you'll never understand  
I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why  
I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am  
You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry  
But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie

Zelgadis turned his back to the fire and cast a sleeping spell upon himself. If sleep wouldn't come naturally, he'd make it. In the morning he would be off deeper into the wilderness. He was determined to do the best for Amelia and Seyruun, and possibly for himself by ignoring his heart and letting her hate him. He wouldn't return. Ever. He figured he would find a cure or die trying. At the moment, though, he somewhat wished for the latter.

The spell took hold and he fell asleep, his fire slowly dying out from being unattended. By morning it was just ashes.


	5. Sullen Girl

Sullen Girl 

I don't know why I keep adding to this songfic, I just keep finding good songs to go along with it. All the songs are copyright of Fiona Apple, Slayers is copyright of whoever made them up, I was only the one who put them together. Of course, it helps to have heard these songs before. Then again, I'm going with the import of the words instead of the actual song, but I do suggest hearing the songs too! They're good! 'Paper Bag' and 'Love Ridden' come from the CD 'When The Pawn' by Fiona Apple, the rest of the songs here are from 'Tidal', same singer.

* * *

Days like this I don't know what to do with myself  
All day - and all night  
I wander the halls along the walls and under my breath  
I say to myself  
I need fuel - to take flight -

Amelia wandered around the palace in her now usual white leggings with the white shirt held tight against her torso by the laced vest. As she walked, her fingers slid across the wall. She was watching the cracks between the tiles of the floor though, just walking along them, careful to keep her balance in the two inch heeled white boots. They weren't spike heels, she hated spiked heels but she would wear them on occasion.

There would be a ball tonight. Her father's attempt to get his daughter to smile once more. Amelia wondered what she should wear. It had been a year since Lina and Gourry had left. A year and a half since Zelgadis had disappeared.

She stuck her tongue out at the thought of him. She'd tried to wash him off, but for some reason he was always in the back of her mind. Amelia just supposed that she was still in love with him, even if he'd left. Heaving a sigh, she never paused in her walk down the hall as the thoughts ran through her mind.

Maybe the dark blue ocean dress? Amelia felt like wearing dark blue tonight. She turned her steps toward the front hall, it was noon, time for lunch.

And there's too much going on  
But it's calm under the waves in blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
Is that why they call me a sullen girl - sullen girl  
They don't know I used to sail the deep and tranquil sea  
But he washed me ashore and he took my pearl  
And left an empty shell of me

Amelia sat at her vanity table, looking into the mirror at her hair. It was now down to her lower back. She was already wearing the dark blue dress made of fabric that seemed to have the ocean currents woven into it every time she moved. It was held up on her shoulders by thin straps that crossed down her back. The skirt was a complete circle but had nothing underneath to make it seem full, instead, it simply fell from her hips, enhancing the 'wave' effect. It fell to the floor, just touching the ground when Amelia had her dark blue high heels on. A servant appeared in the mirror and the princess held still as the young woman carefully began to twirl Amelia's hair into a bun at the back of her head, setting it in place with diamond studded combs.

Once the young woman was finished, Amelia carefully put on her own makeup. She painted her lips light violet with dark purple eye shadow. Her mask for the ball was that of a Lionfish, its orange and yellow spikes flaring out. The mask was more of a tiara then an actual face-covering mask. Standing, she picked up the long dark blue cloves and pulled them on, they came up almost to her armpits.

Finally, she stepped out of her rooms to join her guests.

And there's too much going on  
But it's calm under the waves in blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
It's calm under the waves in blue of my oblivion

Stepping down the wide steps of the grand hall, she saw the piano off in one corner with the rest of the live musicians already playing a waltz. Amelia paused on the stairs, her eyes looking over the people gathered.

There weren't many people gathered, it was still early. Only about thirty. Their colorful costumes were rather whimsical. Painted masks either hid their faces or were held in hands. The ladies glittered, the men glowed, it seemed as if everyone was happy.

Amelia's attention was caught by a single figure dressed in the purest black, his hands gloved in light grey, the shirt under his jacket the same grey. A cape was clipped on one shoulder, draped around his body but thrown back over his shoulders. His face...

The princess watched as he walked through those gathered her feet moving of their own violation, bringing her to the last step as he arrived there. His hand slowly reached out. She barely saw it, her eyes locked by his startling blue slits under his somewhat shaggy wire hair. Amelia laid her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor, bringing her into the waltz with the others who were already dancing.

"You never gave me the chance to apologize," Zelgadis said softly and she turned her face away.

"Why should I have? You meant what you said."

He sighed softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Amelia."

The princess's eyes snapped back to look at him, "Well you did."

"I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us." As they spoke their bodies moved in the proscribed steps of the waltz as if they were of one mind. Zelgadis was painfully aware of how close against him she was, how soft her skin was compared to his.

"Daddy doesn't care who I marry as long as I'm happy," Amelia said softly after a moment of silence between them.

Another silence fell as the music changed into a different song. Amelia was about to walk away form him when Zelgadis caught her hands and spun her around quickly in the first moves of the Tango. "Can your father fight the council and his own father? They probably wouldn't like the thought of Chimera great grandkids." Amelia would have fought against him but his strength far surpassed her own, she simply went along with the dance, unable to do otherwise. "And what about you? Aren't you in the least bit worried what it would feel like to give birth to a stone kid?"

"There's always healing spells," Amelia retorted, panting for breath from the fierceness of the dance they wove though out the ballroom. The other guests had retreated to give the couple room.

Zelgadis gazed down at her with his coldest expression, "So you're willing to risk death to be with me?" he asked.

"Not if you give me looks like that," Amelia snapped back at him but was turned around before she could see his expression change to one of an amused smile.

"If that's how you want it," he murmured.

Amelia glowered and stomped on his foot in the last steps of the dance. The effect wasn't as grand as it would have been if his foot had been flesh, but she saw the slight wince out of the corner of her eye. The music stopped and Amelia turned around to berate Zelgadis, though she found him gone. In annoyance, she turned and went over to the buffet table where she picked up a glass of champagne, sipping it thoughtfully as she caught her breath.

And there's too much going on  
But it's calm under the waves in blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
Under the waves in the blue of my oblivion  
It's calm under the waves in blue of my oblivion


	6. Slow Like Honey

Slow Like Honey -- Fiona Apple 

Ano, MORE Songfics! I'm addicted! ;.; I dunno, writing these things is easier then I thought it would be. The hardest part was finding suitable songs and then stringing story between them. The theme, as you guessed, is Fiona Apple songs, and 'Slow Like Honey' is on the CD 'Tidal'.

* * *

You moved like honey in my dream last night  
Yeah, some old fires were burning  
You came near to me and you endeared to me  
But you couldn't quite discern me

Amelia rolled over in her bed, her eyes open. It was three or so in the morning, hence pitch dark inside and out. She'd been awake for the past thirty minutes after having a dream of Zelgadis. It wasn't surprising. She'd always dreamed of him, but this one seemed different. It seemed more real.

She sighed, rubbing her stomach some. Amelia realized she smelled like alcohol and was still floating in the stupor that was intoxication. No wonder the dream had seemed real, she was drunk.

Her thoughts turned toward her dream, what she remembered of it in any case. She'd been draped across Zelgadis's back as he carried her up the stairs, long past when the ball had ended. He wasn't too steady on his feet either, but he managed to get her to her rooms. Amelia couldn't remember what happened after that, but she did remember dreaming that his hands were caressing her, sending chills down her body and she'd tried to get him to climb into the bed with her.

Amelia closed her eyes, remembering the kisses she'd shared with him until Zelgadis had fallen over on top of her. At first, he was heavy, but then he raised himself up on his arms. Again, she couldn't remember what had happened after that. Sighing, Amelia decided that whatever had happened in her dream, it had felt good.

She sat up and gasped in pain from her aching thighs and more private places. Lifting a hand, she managed to cast a light spell though the fog of alcohol. Looking around her room, she noticed her cloths had been taken off and just tossed around the room. Her panty hose were hanging across the back of a chair while one shoe was on the other side of the room. She also saw a dark grey glove on the floor.

"I really hope that it was him," she muttered to herself and went back to sleep.

Does that scare you? I'll let you run away  
But your heart will not oblige you  
You'll remember me like a melody  
Yeah, I'll haunt the world inside you  
And my big secret - gonna win you over  
Slow like honey, heavy with mood

Zelgadis was sitting out in a tree in the garden, he didn't recall how he got there but he realized that he was missing one of his gloves. The hood of his cloak was pulled over his face to block out the mid morning sunlight that streamed though the late autumn leaves and branches.

He stretched and fell out of the tree, almost landing on his head. With a groan, Zelgadis pushed himself up from the rather embarrassing position of his rear in the air, his face pressed on the ground. He was glad he was stone and couldn't break his neck.

"Coffee..." he croaked and staggered to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Is that the first thing you think of in the morning?" a voice asked behind him, sounding amused.

Zelgadis turned around and fell back against the tree trunk, blinking at the bright colors of the garden and Lina Inverse. "Huh?" he asked.

Lina cringed, "Lace up your pants, you pervert!" she refrained from hitting him simply because doing so would have hurt her as much as him. After the thought registered in his mind, he clumsily fixed his pants, realizing that his jacket was on backwards. "Where did you go last night, anyway? I saw you dancing with Amelia then I lost sight of both you and Amelia."

"Erg... I don't remember," Zelgadis replied, putting a hand to his face and pushed his hair back, his bangs stuck straight upward even after he removed his hand, causing Lina to giggle. "Do you have to be so loud?"

I'll let you see me, I'll covet your regard  
I'll invade your demeanor  
And you'll yield to me like a scent in the breeze  
And you'll wonder what it is about me  
It's my big secret - keeping you coming  
Slow like honey, heavy with mood

Lina came into the dining room and dropped into the chair next to Amelia, "You won't believe who I found in the garden!"

Amelia groaned, looking like last year's cheese set out in the sun, green and melted. "Don't talk so loud," she moaned, closing her eyes for a moment. "Who'd you find?" she asked finally.

"I found Zelgadis in a tree. I invited him in for lunch but he said something I didn't quite understand about coffee and bath and wandered off. I think he's still staggering around in the hedge maze," Lina replied with a snigger. "I've never seen him with a hangover before! Its rather amusing."

Amelia opened one eye to look at Lina, "Is that so..." she said softly then got to her feet, wincing and making her way toward the gardens.

Though dreams can be deceiving  
Like faces are to hearts  
They serve for sweet relieving  
When fantasy and reality lie too far apart  
So I stretch myself across, like a bridge  
And I pull you to the edge  
And stand there waiting  
Trying to attain  
The end to satisfy the story  
Shall I release you?  
Must I release you?  
As I rise to meet my glory

Amelia asked the gardener if he'd seen Zelgadis once she tracked him down, unable to find her original quarry. "I saw him climb over the wall and fall to the other side from the top," the old man replied. "I would have stopped him if I'd known you wanted to talk to him, your highness."

The princess shook her head, "I'll get him later," she said and staggered off. "Bath is a good idea..." she smiled, her hand resting on her stomach as she walked down the hall back to her room. She was sure it had been him now if Lina had seen him out in the garden with his coat on backward and missing a glove. Amelia hummed snatches of the various songs they'd danced to that night.

But my big secret  
Gonna hover over your life  
Gonna keep you reaching  
When I'm gone like yesterday  
When I'm high like heaven  
When I'm strong like music  
'cause I'm slow like honey, and  
Heavy with mood


	7. Pale September

Pale September -- Fiona Apple

Don't you just wish I'd stop this? hehe. nevar! I will never stop writing!

* * *

Pale September, I wore the time like a dress that year  
The autumn days swung soft around me, like cotton on my skin  
But as the embers of the summer lost their breath and disappeared  
My heart went cold and only hollow rhythms resounded from within  
But then he rose, brilliant as the moon in full  
And sank in the burrows of my keep

Amelia looked at her extended waistline in the mirror. She'd already told her father, she just hadn't told him who had done it to her. The princess hung her head, her eyes closed, one hand resting upon her stomach. She felt she should be mad at Zelgadis for leaving again, but he hadn't known. He probably didn't remember what he'd done. Or if he did, he was too embarrassed by it to return.

She shook her head, Amelia wasn't going to tell anyone who the father was. Once Zelgadis saw, she was sure that he'd beg to marry her. Amelia just hoped that he hadn't gone too far from Seyruun that he wouldn't hear about the contest for her hand in marriage.

And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep

Four months had passed since the night of the ball. Amelia had taken to wearing dresses once again, this time ones with the skirts starting just under her breasts to hide her pregnancy. The day of the contest had finally arrived and Amelia was decked in a dark red dress that kept the warmth. Her hair was pulled up in red and white ribbons with her tiara placed in the front of the circled braid. In the crowd she saw Lina and Gourry who were snacking on the various foods being vended at the gathering.

Prince Phil paused, looking at his daughter. "Are you sure you'll marry whoever wins all the contests?" he asked and she nodded. He stood then, stepping forward on the platform himself and Amelia were sitting on. The king was busy with the usual affairs of the kingdom, though he had given his blessings to his son and granddaughter for the contest. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Prince Phil proclaimed. "I'm sure you all know the reason for this contest," he said loudly in the hush that had befallen the field outside Seyruun's capital. "My daughter, Princess Amelia, has agreed to marry whoever should win all the rounds of this contest."

The audience gave a cheer and clapped at that announcement, none truly knowing why the princess had suddenly decided to take a husband. The men were simply glad for a chance to show off and the women were glad to have an excuse to gather and watch the men make fools of themselves. In all the people were happy and that was part of what gave Prince Phil such a good reputation, despite what he looked like.

"Now we start the first contest! Melee Sword fighting! The rules are quite simple! Whoever has beans in the end wins!" Phil announced then sat down in his chair beside Amelia to munch on some of the strawberries she had in a bowl beside her. The contestants arranged themselves in a line to bow to the prince and princess. They all had small sacks of beans tied to their backs, chests, and thighs. The moment all your bags had been cut, you were out of the game. If you drew blood then you were out of the game. You could wear whatever armor you wished to. Amelia just hoped that one of the men was Zelgadis.

Her gaze flicked over the nobles and peasants who had gathered to try their luck, seeing quite a few were masked. This somewhat amused Amelia as she watched the men start their 'battle'.

Within a few moments, one man had managed to cut the sacks of three others. His sword was a blur of motion as he fended off another masked man attacked him. The women arranged on the sidelines gushed.

Another man with only the bag remaining on his chest rushed at the two, breaking into their duel. One of the masked man dressed completely in beige with a mask over the lower portion of his face and a his hair hidden by a length of the same colored cloth that cast a shadow over his features. He was tall and lithe.

The other masked man had just as much chance of being Zelgadis as the first. He was wearing deep blue with silver trim and his hands were covered by gloves. His face was concealed by a cloth mask that covered his entire head except for his eyes, which Amelia could not see from where she was.

She watched as the two remaining masked men worked together to slit the bags on the man who'd interrupted them. Amelia smiled slightly at Lina and Gourry who were cheering from the sidelines, the sorceress throwing popcorn into the air much to the annoyment of those around her except for Gourry.

Amelia's fingers clenched the arms of the chair as the man in blue snapped his sword out in a quick move, slitting the bag on the beige man's chest as well as making him drop his sword. The man in blue grabbed up his opponent's sword, coming at the man in beige with both, flipping the blades in quick circles, showing off. The princess watched as the beige man's bags were cut one by one as he was chased around the roped off area.

The man in beige got hold on someone else's sword and went back into the fight, fending off the man in blue deftly. Suddenly, in a fury of movement, the man in blue slit the thin cloth of the remaining bag on his opponent, the beans fell to the ground. The man in beige looked rather ticked off as the man in blue bowed deeply to Amelia and her father.

Amelia had the feeling that she may end up marrying someone other then Zelgadis and the thought scared her. She forced herself to relax, it wasn't good for the baby to get so tense. "Good sir, might I request your name?" she called out but the man lifted a finger and waggled it at her in a 'That is a secret' gesture. Amelia had the sudden horrible thought that the man was Xelloss in disguise, but she'd never known Xelloss could fight with a sword.

The man disappeared into the crowd without giving his name or taking off his mask. Probably to rest before the next contest. Amelia fretted. What if there was more then one man who could do the things Zelgadis could do? What if the man in beige had been Zelgadis?

"Hi Amelia! You look scared." Lina said, she'd somehow gotten up onto the platform with a bag of popcorn.

"Ah!" Amelia screamed then settled, a hand to her heart. "You scared me, Lina! Don't do that!"

Lina smirked, "What's got you so nervous?"

"You DO realize that I have to marry whoever wins all the contests, don't you!" Amelia about shouted at her friend.

Gourry grinned and was about to say something but Lina elbowed him and she said, "Don't worry about it, Amelia, I'm sure the contests will sort out the weak minded and you'll get the best."

Amelia looked carefully at Lina and Gourry, eyes narrowing slightly. "I think you're both nuts."

"Mind if we watch from up here?" Lina asked, flopping into Phil's chair. "Ou! Strawberries!" She helped herself to some.

"Actually, I do mind, Lina," Amelia said as she watched her strawberries disappear into Lina's Black Pit Stomach.

"Well fine! We'll just go get some of that ice cream." Lina said and got up, dragging Gourry away.

"Ice cream? It's the dead of winter," Amelia muttered to herself as she watched the swordsman's head bob though the crowd. She watched as they stopped to talk to the man in beige before moving off. "He WAS Zelgadis! Now I feel terrible!" Amelia kept herself from wailing by sheer willpower.

Phil reappeared at the platform and asked a servant for more strawberries then gained the attention of the people. "And now for the second contest! The Obstacle course! No spells are allowed to be used during this..." Amelia zoned out the rest of her father's words as she watched the men gather to test themselves against the winner from the last contest.

Amelia was sure that the day was going to be a long one.

The men who survived the Obstacle Course were rather tired out, except the winner, who seemed to not have even broken a sweat.

The next contest was to push a large boulder five yards. The winner of the last two contests put one hand on his hip and looked at his boulder a moment as he watched the other men trying to push theirs along. He shook his head and put his back against his boulder, rolling it along.

Amelia clutched the arms of her chair once again as it looked like it would be a tie between the man in beige and the man in blue, as it had almost been in the previous contest. Amelia felt sorry, for herself, Zelgadis, and whoever else was losing. She also felt like crying.

It took nearly ten minutes, but the man in blue was declared the winner of the contest with a close second the man in beige.

Finally, the day was waning and the last contest was with guns. The contestants were only the man in blue and the man in beige. Amelia knew that Zelgadis could sling a gun better then anyone else she'd ever seen, even if she hadn't seen that many people with guns. She'd been adamant on the contest, though, and her father had agreed.

The contest's rules were to hit all the targets on the boxes to make them open and collect the rings inside. Not very hard, but you had to do it before your opponent got there. There were two lanes, one man standing at the beginning of each.

Amelia watched with wide eyes, she'd been on an adrenaline high the whole day, her fingers clutched the arms of her chair once more as she watched the contest begin.

The man in blue started off by firing his first shot, hitting a target in dead center, he dashed toward the box, doing a roll once he got there and firing his second shot at the feet of the man in beige, making the man stumble. Blue grabbed up his next gun and the ring from the box and dashed toward his next target, shooting while in motion. Once again, his fourth shot was aimed at the feet of the man in beige.

In anger, the man in beige aimed at his rival, pulling the trigger. The man in blue pushed himself out of his crouch and ran for the next box, shooting at the man in beige once more before sweeping up his ring and next gun.

Amelia watched as they fired back and forth at each other, never hitting, but it was obvious that the man in blue would win once again. The man in blue rolled across the finish line seconds before the man in beige fell on it with a cough and gasp. The man in beige didn't move, catching his breath while the other man was already on his feet.

Suddenly, Lina bounced from the crowd and jumped on the man in blue's back. "I knew you could do it!" she said loudly, "but I think you gave Amelia a heart attack! You'd better go apologize to her before I kick your butt!"

"I will when you get off me, Lina," the man said, his face still covered by the mask. The sorceress slipped off her friend's back and he came to stand before the platform and gave a deep bow. "I hope you're still willing to marry me, Amelia."

Amelia recognized his voice, but she wanted to be sure, "I'll give my answer when you unmask yourself."

With a sigh, the man lifted from his bow and pulled his mask off. The light of the early evening sun glittered in the slit pupils of his eyes and on his wiry silver hair that he'd managed to pull back from his face, it was pressed down from being under the mask for so long.

Amelia drew herself up in her seat, "I should tell you no," she snapped at him, "But I can't because I said I'd marry the winner, it would be Unjust of me to break my word."

Zelgadis bowed deeply to her with a slight smile on his face.

He goes along just as a water lily  
Gentle on the surface of his thoughts his body floats  
Unweighed down by passion or intensity  
Yet unaware of the depth upon which he coasts  
And he finds a home in me  
For what misfortune sows, he knows my touch will reap

Amelia was sitting in a chair in front of her fireplace, warming herself from being outside for so long. Her champion was sitting with a cup of coffee in the other chair nearby, his legs crossed loosely.

"Were you really that worried?" he asked after a long time of silence.

Amelia looked glanced at him then looked back at the fire, "Yes. I thought you were the man in beige."

Zelgadis bowed his head, "He did a good job. I think he deserves to get a reward of some sort for coming so close. If I hadn't shown up, he would have won."

The princess nodded, "I'll talk to daddy." Her hand came to rest on her own stomach.

Zelgadis was silent, staring at his cup, which he'd only sipped from once. "Was it a dream or did we...?" he asked finally.

Amelia looked over at him for a long moment, "Come here," she said finally and watched as he set his cup down and came to stand near her. She reached out, grabbing his hand and forcing him to kneel in front of her as she put his hand on her stomach.

Zelgadis lifted his other hand to trace the curve of her stomach with his fingers, his eyes shining. "I'm sorry," he said shortly after the silence was broken by a log settling in the fireplace. "I hadn't known. I'd thought it was a dream."

The princess shook her head as she touched his face, "Zelgadis, I love you still."

He pushed himself up and gently kissed her lips, "And I love you, Amelia, I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize and accept."

Amelia smiled at him, "The wait was worth it, I think," she said in response.

And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep  
All my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet  
And my winter giving way to warm, as I'm singing him to sleep

_The End_


End file.
